List of Potter Puppet Pals episodes
'1. Bothering Snape ' Harry and Ron bother Snape by shoving him and yelling "bother" again and again. Then they do it again. Then Snape uses the Avada Kedavra spell on them. Dumbledore comes up and takes things out of Harry and Ron's pockets. Then he undresses and dances. First appearance(s): 'Harry , Ron , Snape , and Dumbledore . '''Original Air Date: '''9/27/03 '2. Trouble at Hogwarts ''' Voldemort starts attacking Hogwarts, and kills Snape with an Avada Kedavra. Ron runs away in horror. He shoves Voldemort saying "bother" and running away. Then, Ron comes up with a plan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione play hide and seek with Voldemort, giving him hints on where he is. Then they jump out and shoot Voldemort with guns, killing him. Snape comes back alive. Happy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hug Snape. Then a naked Dumbledore joins the group hug. '''First appearance(s): Hermione and Lord Voldemort . Trivia: There is a secret episode in "Trouble at Hogwarts" called''' "Follow the Butterflies ".' If you pause the video when Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra, there will be a hidden star on Snape's face. Pause it and click on the star so you can see the hidden episode. In the secret episode, Ron is playing with butterflies singing "follow the butterflies." An annoyed Hermione comes up saying "Ronicus explodicus," blowing Ron up. Then the main episode resumes, picking up at Voldemort's avada kedavra. '''Original Air Date: '''12/15/03 '3. Potions Class ' '''Snape is supposed to teach Harry, Ron, and Hermione potions class, but Snape just lectures about how he can teach them how to use potions. As soon as his lecture is over, class is over, and Snape refuses to teach Harry. Dumbledore appears, and asks Snape for some of the poop . Snape gives Dumbledore expired gorilla milk. '''Original Air Date: '''9/26/06 '4. Wizard Angst ' Harry wakes up angry because he's tired of his wizardry life. He hates that his parents are dead and that he hates goblins, and that he has nightmares about Dobby eating his skin clean off. He also forces Ron to fight Voldemort. Harry bangs his head against the wall reiterating the word "angst." Ron tries to cheer Harry up by hugging him, but instead, Harry attacks him. Snape comes up about to punish them, but then Harry and Ron use the spell "patalonius poopacus," causing him to smell bad. Dumbledore gets a kick out of it. By then, Harry isn't angry anymore. Dumbledore also floats away. '''Original Air Date: '''11/2/06 '5. The Mysterious Ticking Noise ' Snape hears a strange ticking noise, and sings his name to it. Then Dumbledore, Ron, Hermoine, and Harry join in. Dumbledore also jumps up naked at one point. At the end of the song, Ron finds out what's causing the ticking noise: a pipe bomb. Harry and Hermione cheer, but then the pipe bomb explodes. Voldemort then pops up, singing his name to the tune of "Lollipop," by the Chordettes. '''Trivia: '''This is the most popular Potter Puppet Pals episode. '''Original Air Date: '''3/23/07 '6. Wizard Swears ''' Harry finds Dumbledore's list of words banned from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione read some, and then Snape finds out about it. They all pretend they didn't use the wizard swears, but then Snape is about to punish them, but then Harry and Ron use a wizard swear, and everyone but Snape runs away, meeting Neville Longbottom. When he finds out about the wizard swears, he says his grandmother doesn't let him say these words. Harry says a wizard swear about Neville's grandmother, and Neville tries to tell on Harry, but then Harry tries to force Neville to say a wizard swear. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione prank call Voldemort saying a wizard swear. Then Snape and Dumbledore come in to interrogate the three kids. Snape wants Dumbledore to expell them, but Dumbledore lets them say the wizard swears. He tells them about a really old wizard swear called "The Elder Swear." He says it, and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione promise Dumbledore they won't ever repeat it. But later, they all say it, and with Neville. '''First appearance(s): Neville Longbottom . Trivia: This episode has a disclaimer: This episode is rated PG-13 for language and boyish attitude. Original Air Date: '12/1/07 '7. School Is For Losers ' Harry hums a tune about how awesome he is, but then Snape interrogates him about him being absent from Hogwarts for 3 weeks. Harry punches Snape and plays the saxophone. Then the screen says "HARRY POTTER IS AWESOME." '''Original Air Date: '''4/7/08 '8. Awakening of the Incorrigible ' Dumbledore jumps up and disappears. That's the whole episode. '''Trivia: '''This episode's title has always changed. After it was called "Awakening Of The Incorrigible," it was changed to these other titles: "HOLY ***, THIS VIDEO HAS OVER 2 MILLION VIEWS, ***" "HOLY *** THIS VIDEO HAS OVER 3 MILLION VIEWS, ***," "The Squeakquel," "Potter Puppet Pals: 2012," "Brodyquest II," and later it got its permanent title: "Albus Dumbledore Lists Your Good Qualities." '''Original Air Date: '''5/16/08 '9. The Vortex ' ' 'Ron gets stuck in a portal, and so Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione help get Ron out. When he gets out, he's grown up and wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. Ron claims his name is Ronaldo.Dumbledore thinks he's cooler than Harry. Everyone starts dancing to some music. Harry then pulls it all to a halt, and uses a spell that reverts Ron to normal. Then he plays the music that was playing before and sings about himself. '''Original Air Date: '''5/17/08 '10. Ron's Disease ''' Harry helps Ron cure his wizard lice. '''First Appearence: Hagrid '11. Snape's Diary ' Harry, Ron and Hermione find Snape's diary. They read entries written by Snape. '12. INSANELY Important PPP News ' Harry raises awareness of his new youtube channel. '13. Mustache Buddies ' Voldemort convinces Snape to grow a mustache. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie freak out, due to Snape's newly grown mustache. Hermione then pukes. '14. Ron's Parents ' ' '''Ron writes a letter to his parents, and Harry becomes jealous. '15. Harry's Nightmares Harry tells you about his strange nightmares, like Snape killing Harry with a hammer, and Harry giving birth to Ron. '16. Draco Puppet ' Harry introduces the Draco puppet and sings a song about what Draco "likes" . In the end, Harry kills Draco by burning him on the stove, singing "Draco likes fire." 'First Appearence: 'Draco Malfoy '''17. Ginny: Harry tells Ginny how hot she is and brags about it to Ron and practices to ask her out. In the end, Ginny and Ron look alike because of Ginny's haircut and Ron's ribbon on his head. 'First Appearence: '''Ginny '18: Neville's Birthday ' ' 'It is Neville's birthday, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are forced to go to his party. The party turns out to be really boring and lame. Later, they are getting cake, and Dumbledore pops out of the cake, singing a birthday song. Harry snaps, and Neville explodes. At the end, they all eat Neville. '''First Appearence: 'Cedric Diggory *There are two recorded episodes, which are Yule Ball, A and B (part 1 and 2). Category:Episodes